THANK YOU chapt 1-3
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Kyu…, wajahmu itu sudah terlihat pucat. Apa kamu mau kedua orangtuamu dan juga kami khawatir padamu?, kamu ingin melihat kami sedih?", ujar Sungmin yang masih mencoba membujuknya untuk makan. " Nde…, hanya kalian yang mencemaskanku", sahut Kyuhyun dan kembali mengalihkan padangannya pada Matahari " Tetapi…, apakah mereka juga mencemaskanku?", gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin


" THANK YOU " chapt. 1

fanfic ini ku jadikan 1 part, dari part 1-3,mudah2an kalian suka

Genre : Family, Brother, Romance, Friendship

Cast.

Choi Senghyun as Appa

Han Seungyeon as Eomma

Mon Joo Woon ( Han Taeyang )

Park Jiyeon ( Han Tae In)

Cho Kyuhyun ( Han Taewoon )

Kim Myungsoo ( Han Taehwang)

Ham Eunjung

Member Super Junior

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu terdengar mengalun indah, begitu pula suara gemericik air yang mengiringinya. Rumput-rumput bergoyang, begitu pula dedaunan yang jatuh dari tangkainya terbawa lembutnya angin yang menyapa. Rambut mereka tersibak oleh angin sejuk yang berhembus saat ini. Matahari pun seolah tampak tersenyum dan menyambut indahnya hari ini.

4 orang anak kecil sedang bermain bersama di tepi sungai. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Terdapat seorang anak lebih kecil dari yang lain. Mereka ber-4 adalah saudara. Saudara yang saling menjaga satu sama lain.

" Oppa…, aku ingin buah itu", ujar seorang yeoja yang berumur 8 tahun itu kepada saudaranya yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Yeoja itu menunjuk pada buah Peach yang masih utuh ditangkainya.

" Aku juga mau hyung", sahut salah satu dongsaengnya

" Na do, hyung", sahut dongsaeng yang paling kecil.

" Nee…nee, aku akan memetiknya untuk kalian, chamkenman", sahut saudara mereka yang pertama.

Taeyang memanjat pohon itu untuk memetikkan buah Peach untuk saudara-saudara kecil mereka.

" Tangkap…", ujarnya yang berada di atas Pohon

Dongsaengnya yang menunggu di bawah menyambut buah yang ia lemparkan dari atas Pohon. Beberapa buah berhasil ia petik dan ia berikan pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Kemudian, ia pun turun dari Pohon secara berhati-hati. Namun, Taeyang salah menginjak batang Pohon, hingga ia terjatuh ke bawah.

" Hyuunnggggg…"

" Oppaaaaa…..", teriak saudara mereka yang panik ketika Taeyang jatuh dari Pohon.

" Gwencanayo oppa?", Tanya Tae In cemas kepadanya

" Gwencana…", sahut Taeyang yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada kakinya, karena ia tidak ingin para dongsaengnya cemas. Taeyang dibantu para dongsaengnya untuk berdiri.

" Benar, hyung tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Taewoon

" Nde, jangan khawatir. Hyung hanya terkilir saja", sahutnya

" Hyung tidak boleh bohong", ujar si kecil Taehwang

Taeyang tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya yang paling kecil. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa para dongsaengnya yang begitu mencemaskan dirinya. Bukan hanya pada dirinya, namun mereka saling mencemaskan jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang terluka.

" Sebaiknya kita bawa oppa pulang", ujar Tae In

" Nde, noona", sahut Taewoon setuju dengan saran yang dikatakan oleh Tae In.

Merekapun memapah Taeyang pulang, dan sikecil Taehwang membawa buah Peach yang ia topang dengan bajunya.

Setibanya di Rumah kecil mereka. Mereka semua tampak bingung, karena banyak orang di Rumah mereka.

" Ahjussi, wae geudae?", Tanya Taeyang dan melepaskan papahan para dongsaengnya

" Halmoni kalian…", sahut ahjusi yang berada di Rumah mereka

" Halmoni?", sahut Tae In

" Ada apa dengan halmoni, ahjusi?", Tanya Taewoon khawatir

" Halmoni kalian meninggal", sahut ahjussi itu

Deg…

Mereka ber-3 sangat terkejut dengan berita yang mereka terima dari tetangga mereka. Si kecil Taehwang hanya bingung memandangi saudara mereka yang menitikkan air mata dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam Rumah.

" Hyung…noona…", ujarnya, dan kemudian ikut masuk seperti apa yang dilakukan ke-3 saudaranya.

" HALMONIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..", ujar ke -3 saudara Taehwang yang menangis histeris dan menghampiri halmoni mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dan memeluknya.

" Halmoni kenapa hyung?", Tanya Taehwang polos

Taehwang tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya saat ini. Awalnya Taehwang tidak menangis, namun karena ia melihat ke-3 saudaranya yang menangis dan berteriak-teriak memanggil halmoni mereka. Taehwang pun akhirnya menangis.

Sejak kematian halmoni mereka. Mereka semua hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orangtua mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa pesan apapun, karena mereka tidak sanggup jika harus menghidupi ke-4 anak mereka.

" Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?", Tanya Taewoon

" Kita harus bisa hidup bahagia, meskipun tanpa appa dan eomma. Karena, halmoni sering mengatakan pada kita, bahwa kita tidak boleh menyerah pada hidup. Kita harus berjuang, kita harus selalu tersenyum walau apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Dan kita harus berjanji, selamanya kita tidak boleh berpisah", ujar Taeyang pada ke-3 dongsaengnya.

" Nde", sahut Tae In dan Taewoon yang duduk bersama Taeyang, sedangkan Taehwang terlelap dalam pangkuan Taeyang.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar rumah mereka. Tae In beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu.

" Yee, ahjussi", ujar Tae In

" Ahjussi boleh masuk Tae In?", Tanya ahjussi yang merupakan tetanggan dekat keluarga mereka

" Nee, silahkan ahjussi", sahut Tae In dan mengajak ahjussi itu masuk dan duduk bersama mereka.

" Taeyang, Tae In, Taewoon…kedatangan ahjussi kemari, karena ada hal penting yang harus ahjussi katakan pada kalian", ujar ahjussi itu yang ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari halmoni mereka.

" Hal penting apa ahjussi?", Tanya Taeyang

" Sebenarnya saat kematian halmoni kalian, ahjussi ingin menyampaikan berita ini, namun ahjussi tidak ingin mengganggu rasa berkabung kalian, hingga ahjussi baru bisa menyampaikannya sekarang", sahut ahjussi itu dan menatap mereka ber-3

" Berita apa ahjussi?, sepertinya sangat penting", ujar Taewoon

" Nde, sebelum halmoni kalian meninggal, ia mengatakan pada ahjussi agar kalian tinggal dan hidup di Panti Asuhan. Karena, ia khawatir tidak ada yang akan menjaga dan merawat kalian"

" Panti Asuhan?", sahut mereka terkejut

" Nde, ini adalah keinginan terakhir halmoni kalian. Kemaren, ahjussi sudah menemukan Panti Asuhan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Mereka sangat baik dan sayang pada anak-anak. Ahjussi berharap, kalian bisa tinggal dan hidup disana", saran ahjussi itu

" … ", mereka tampak diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ahjussi itu sangat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

" Ahjussi tahu, ini sangat berat untuk kalian. Tetapi, jika kalian hanya tinggal di Desa kecil ini, kalian tidak akan bisa mengenyam bangku Sekolah. Memang, di Panti Asuhan itu bukan Sekolah, tetapi di Panti Asuhan itu, kalian bisa belajar banyak. Karena anak-anak disana, di Sekolahkan oleh pihak Panti Asuhan itu. Apa kalian tidak ingin Sekolah?, apa kalian ingin seperti appa dan eomma kalian yang pergi meninggalkan kalian, karena mereka belum memahami kehidupan. Apa kalian tidak ingin meraih cita-cita kalian?, ahjussi tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kehidupan kalian. Dan ahjussi hanya bisa berbuat ini untuk kalian. Ahjussi menyayangi kalian, tetapi ahjussi tidak mungkin bisa menampung kalian di rumah ahjussi dan menghidupi kalian", ujarnya menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Taeyang yang merupakan anak tertua, ia pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan halmoni mereka.

" Nee ahjussi. Jika itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kami, kami akan melakukannya", ujar Taeyang

" Oppa…", ujar Tae In pelan

" Gwencana…, kita pasti bisa hidup lebih baik seperti apa yang ahjussi katakan pada kita", ujar Taeyang

" Arasseo…", sahut Tae In dan Taewoon.

*Ke esokkan harinya*

Mereka ber-4 diajak oleh ahjussi mereka ke Panti Asuhan yang dimaksud oleh ahjussi itu. Setibanya di Panti Asuhan itu, mereka ber-4 pun masuk dan bertemu dengan kepala Panti Asuhan.

" Ini adalah anak-anak yang saya katakan waktu itu. Mereka sangat baik, tolong jaga mereka baik-baik", ujar Ahjussi itu kepada kepala Panti Asuhan

" Nee…, saya dan yang lainnya akan menjaga dan merawat mereka baik-baik", sahut kepala Panti Asuhan itu.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ahjussi itupun pergi dan meninggalkan mereka ber-4 dalam Panti Asuhan itu. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui sangat menyenanngkan, mereka menikmati hidup dalam Panti Asuhan itu.

Tae In sengaja membuatkan ke-3 saudaranya sebuah Syal dan sepasang sarung tangan.

" Oppa…Taewoon…dan Taehwang….ini untuk kalian", ujar Tae In dan memberikan Syal serta sarung tangan kepada Saudaranya.

" Gumawo noona", ujar si kecil Taehwang yang begitu senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Tae In.

" Nee, saeng", sahut Tae In dan mengacak-acak rambut dongsaeng kecil mereka.

" Hyung juga punya sesuatu untuk kalian", ujar Taeyang dan memberikan sebuah mug yang ia buat sendiri untuk mereka ber-4

" Wah…ini hyung yang membuatnya?", Tanya Taewoon

" Nde…, kalian harus menjaga mug ini. Ara?", ujar Taeyang

" Nee…, arasseo", sahut mereka serempak.

Malam itu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa mereka. Mereka bernyanyi, bermain games dan mereka menuliskan nama mereka di tembok kamar yang mereka tempati. Keceriaan mereka menjadi sirna ketika Taehwang di adopsi oleh sepasang suami istri. Awalnya Taeyang tidak menyetujui pengadopsian ini, namun ia menyadari bahwa dongsaengnya harus hidup lebih baik dari dirinya.

" Hyung…, aku tidak mau pisah dengan kalian", ujarnya dan menangis di depan saudaranya.

" Taehwang harus ikut mereka. Mereka orang baik, hyung janji…hyung, Taewoon dan Tae In akan sering mengunjungimu", ujar Taeyang yang menenangkan Taehwang dalam pelukannya

" Yakso?", ujarnya ingin meminta kepastian akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyang

" Yaksohae…", sahutnya, lalu melepaskan pelukanya pada Taehwang.

" Taehwang harus jadi anak yang baik, Nee", ujar Taewoon

" Nde, noona akan mengunjungimu dan membuatkanmu kue beras", ujar Tae In

" Nee…, aku akan menunggu kalian mengunjungiku", sahut Taehwang

" Taehwang, kajja kita masuk ke dalam Mobil", ajak eomma baru yang mengadopsinya.

Taehwang tidak menyahut, namun hanya mengikuti ajakan eomma barunya, karena ia harus berjanji pada ke-3 saudaranya untuk menjadi anak yang baik, dan ia sangat menanti ke-3 saudarnya datang untuk mengunjunginya.

Saat Mobil yang ditumpangi Taehwang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Taehwang berbalik dan memandangi ke-3 saudaranya yang berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

" Aku akan menunggu kalian hyung, noona…", gumam Taehwang dan berlinangan air mata.

Selang 3 hari pengadopsian Taehwang, kini giliran Taewoon yang diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya pemilik sebuah yayasan ternama di Seoul.

" Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama mereka hyung…", tolak Taewoon

" Taewoon~ah…, kamu tidak boleh seperti ini. Hyung dapat melihat mereka begitu menyayangimu" ujar Taeyang

" Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian. Apa hyung tidak mengerti perasaanku?!", ujar Taewoon marah kepadanya

" Taewoon~ah, noona dan oppa sangat mengerti. Tetapi, oppa dan noona ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Bukan hanya kamu yang akan di adopsi oleh orangtua baru. Tetapi, kita semua yang ada di Panti Asuhan ini sudah harus siap dengan konsekuensinya. Kamu harus yakin, meskipun saat ini kita akan berpisah, tetapi hubungan persaudaraan kita tidak akan pernah berpisah selamanya. Kamu harus menjadi Taewoon seorang penyanyi seperti yang kamu impikan", ujar Tae In sembari memegang pundak Taewonn dan menangis di depannya.

Taewoon hanya terdiam, ia bingung apakah ia harus menyetujui diadopsi oleh keluarga Cho.

" Taewoon~ah…, jangan biarkan air mata nyonya itu menetes sia-sia. Hyung, yakin mereka akan merawat dan menjagamu dengan baik", ujar Taeyang

" Tapi…", Taewoon awalnya menolak diadopsi oleh keluarga Cho. Tetapi, saat ia menatap mata kedua saudaranya, iapun akhirnya luluh, dan menerimanya.

" Nee…, aku akan ikut dengan mereka. Tetapi, kalian harus janji, kalian harus tetap di Panti Asuhan ini. Karena, aku akan kembali untuk menemui kalian", pinta Taewoon pada saudaranya.

" Nee, kami janji", sahut Tae In dan Taeyang bersamaan.

Dengan berat hati Taewoon pergi meninggalkan Taeyang dan juga Tae In di Panti itu.

Setelah kepergian Taewoon dan juga Taehwang. Mereka berdua tampak selalu murung. Namun mereka selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Taeyang selalu berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan orangtua adopsi Taehwang dan juga Taewoon. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak memperoleh alamat dimana kedua dongsaengnya berada. Yang ia tahu, kedua dongsaengnya saat ini berada di luar negeri dan tinggal disana.

Dan kini tiba giliran Tae In yang diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Tae In yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Taeyang hidup sendirian, ia menolak orangtua adopsinya. Hingga iapun dipaksa masuk ke dalam Mobil oleh orangtua adopsinya.

" Lepaskan aku…", teriak Tae In dan mencoba berontak, namun tidak bisa

" Lepaskan dongsaengku…", ujar Taeyang yang memaksa appa angkat Tae In untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi appa angkat Tae In mendorong Taeyang hingga terduduk di aspal.

" Tae In~ahhhhhhhhhhhh….", teriak Taeyang

Tae In yang berada di dalam Mobil berusaha untuk ke luar. Tetapi pintu Mobil terkunci, hingga ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

" Oppaaaaaaaaaa….", teriak Tae In dari dalam Mobil dan menggedor-gedor kaca Mobilnya.

Taeyang terus mengejar Mobil yang ditumpangi Tae In, hingga ia terpeleset ketika kakinya menginjak salah satu batu ditepi jurang, dan terjatuh ke jurang. Tae In yang melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya. Ia berteriak histeris hingga membuat appa angkatnya menghentikan Mobil.

" OPPAAAAAAAA…ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….", teriaknya

Saat Mobil berhenti, Tae In segera ke luar dari Mobil, dan menuju dimana Taeyang terjatuh.

" OPPAAAAAAAAA….KAJIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

13 Tahun Kemudian

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik duduk di depan sebuah cermin, ia memandangi dirinya. Butiran-butiran Kristal bening ke luar dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Tangannya yang lentik ia letakkan di depan cermin tersebut. Ia meraba sebuah foto berukuran 3R, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, bahkan suara isak tangisnya terdengar oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini menjadi eommanya.

Wanita itu mendekati putri semata wayang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia memegang kedua pundak putrinya yang bergetar karena menangis.

" Jiyeon~ah…", ujar eommanya pelan

Jiyeon yang terkejut karena eommanya berada dibelakangnya, iapun segera menyeka air matanya, ia tersenyum memandang eommanya di depan cermin bersama dirinya.

" Eomma…", sahutnya

" Apa kamu mengingat saudaramu?", Tanya wanita paruh baya itu

" Nde, aku tidak tahu keberadaan mereka semua. Hatiku merasa hampa eomma…, aku telah kehilangan Taeyang oppa…, dan aku juga tidak tahu keberadaan ke-dua dongsaengku. Aku merindukan mereka semua eomma", sahut Jiyeon dan memegang lengan eommma yang memegang kedua pundaknya.

" Suatu saat, kalian pasti akan bertemu dan berkumpul lagi, chagi", sahutnya

" Nde eomma", sahut Jiyeon

" Ini sudah jam 7, appamu sudah menunggu di bawah. Kajja, kita makan bersama", ajak wanita itu

" Nee", sahut Jiyeon yang beranjak dari tempat duduk, lalu Jiyeon dan juga eommanya ke luar bersama dari kamar Jiyeon.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sangat luas ukurannya. Kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan. Seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajah yang tegas, memandang pada putrinya.

" Kamu menangis lagi Jiyeon?", Tanya appanya

" Aniyo appa", sahut Jiyeon berbohong

" Jiyeon tadi kelilipan debu sewaktu membersihkan tempat tidurnya", sahut eomma Jiyeon yang juga berbohong kepada suaminya.

" Kenapa kamu harus membersihkan tempat tidurmu?, bukankah sudah ada pelayan yang bertugas khusus untuk membersihkan seluruh kamar di rumah ini", sahut appanya yang cukup kesal karena mendengar Jiyeon yang bekerja membersihkan kamarnya sendiri.

" Gwencana appa, lagipula baru kali ini aku melakukannya", sahut Jiyeon kembali berbohong.

" Twessoyo,…mm…Jiyeon~ah hari ini kamu ikut appa ke Rumah Sakit", ajak appa Jiyeon

" Rumah Sakit?, untuk apa appa?", Tanya Jiyeon heran sembari memotong daging di piring

" Appa ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang", sahutnya

" Nugu appa?", Tanya Jiyeon penasaran

" Nanti saja appa beritahu, jika kamu sudah bertemu dengannya", sahutnya kembali

Jiyeon sedikit penasaran dengan siapa ia akan dipertemukan di Rumah Sakit.

Disebuah Dorm yang dihuni oleh beberapa namja tampan, mereka berkumpul bersama sembari menikmati daging panggang serta beberapa minuman dingin. Terkecuali seorang namja yang tidak ikut bergabung, ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela kamar, dan memandangi cahaya Matahari yang sebagian masih tersembunyi di balik awan putih. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya seakan-akan ia ingin menyentuh Matahari tersebut.

" Hyung…noona…Taehwang…, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?", namja itu berbicara seorang diri di dalam kamar, dirinya masih memandangi sinar Matahari itu yang sedikit-demi sedikit menampakkan dirinya dan ke luar dari peraduannya.

" Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?", ujarnya lagi

" Apakah kalian tidak merindukanku?"

" Atau…apakah kalian sudah melupakanku?",

" Hyung…noona…, kenapa kalian tidak menepati janji kalian?, kenapa kalian tidak menungguku datang untuk menemui kalian?",

" Kyuhyun~ah…", namja itu menurunkan kembali tangan kirinya ke sisi tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap keasal suara yang memanggilnya.

" Yee, hyung", sahutnya menatap seorang namja berparas cantik, dan ber pipi chubby

" Kamu tidak makan?", Tanya namja yang bernama Sungmin

" Aku belum lapar hyung", sahut Kyuhyun menolak

" Kyu…, dari tadi malam sejak kita pulang siaran, kamu sama sekali belum menyentuh nasi. Nanti kamu bisa sakit", ujar Sungmin dan menghampirinya

" Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan sakit", sahut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin yang kini mereka berdua berdiri bersama di dekat jendela.

" Kyu…, wajahmu itu sudah terlihat pucat. Apa kamu mau kedua orangtuamu dan juga kami khawatir padamu?, kamu ingin melihat kami sedih?", ujar Sungmin yang masih mencoba membujuknya untuk makan.

" Nde…, hanya kalian yang mencemaskanku", sahut Kyuhyun dan kembali mengalihkan padangannya pada Matahari

" Tetapi…, apakah mereka juga mencemaskanku?", gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin bingung.

" Maksudmu apa Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin

" Aniyo…huft…", sahut Kyuhyun dan menghela nafas beratnya.

Member Super Junior tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Cho. Yang mereka ketahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak keluarga tersebut dan juga memiliki seorang noona bernama Ahra.

" Hyung…aku ingin mandi dulu", ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Nee, setelah selesai mandi, kamu harus sarapan", sahut Sungmin yang mengingatkannya untuk sarapan.

" Nee…", sahut Kyuhyun yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Saat berada di dalam, Kyuhyun duduk dan bersandar di belakang pintu. Ia melipat kedua lutut, lalu memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua lututnya. Ia menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Seorang namja tampan yang berumur 18 tahun berdiri di sekitar keramaian orang-orang yang sedang menunggu lampu pejalan kaki menyala. Namja itu melirik kepada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berada disebelahnya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang asik menelpon seseorang, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa namja berumur 18 tahun tersebut sedang mengintai dompet disaku celananya. Disaat orang-orang disekitarnya sedang sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namja berusia 18 tahun itupun mencuri dompet tersebut, lalu ia pergi dari sekitar orang-orang disekelilingnya. Namja itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, karena ia khawatir jika laki-laki paruh baya itu menyadari bahwa dompet miliknya telah dicuri oleh namja berusia 18 tahun tersebut.

" Satu lagi dompet berhasil kucuri", batinnya dan tersenyum evil.

Namja itu pergi menuju Stasiun Subway, ia menuruni anak tangga dan ia segera berlari menuju Toilet. Setibanya di Toilet, namja itupun segera masuk ke dalam, lalu ia membuka dompet tersebut dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran uang yang ia hitung berjumlah 300. 000 won. Uang yang sangat banyak untuknya.

Namja itu merasa bahagia karena ia memperoleh uang yang cukup banyak dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sedangkan dompet yang ia curi, ia buang ke dalam tong sampah. Namja itupun kemudian pergi ke luar dari Stasiun Subway, dan berjalan seorang diri. Perutnya terasa lapar ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang jika dilihat berumur 38 tahun sedang berjualan bakso ikan dipinggir jalan. Namja itu kemudian mampir dan menatap bakso ikan kesukaannya. Saat menatapnya, ia memegang setusuk bakso ikan yang mengingatkannya kepada Taeyang, Tae In dan juga Taewoon. Air matanya mengalir saat ia memakan bakso ikan tersebut. Ia menangis karena ia sangat merindukan suasana disaat ia masih kecil.

" Bakso ikan ini sangat enak", gumamnya dan sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" Aku merindukan kalian", gumamnya dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya, pundaknya bergetar. Wanita pemilik bakso ikan itu memperhatikan namja yang menangis di depan bakso ikan yang dijualnya. Wanita itu merasa iba pada namja tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya itupun menghampiri Taehwang, dan ia memegang lembut pundak Taehwang.

" Kenapa kamu menangis?", tanyanya

" Owh…gwencana ajumma", sahut Taehwang dan menyeka air matanya serta tersenyum kepada wanita paruh baya yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

" Bakso ikannya enak", ujar Taehwang memuji bakso ikan buatannya.

" Jincha?, wah…syukurlah jika kamu suka", sahut ajumma itu sangat bahagia dengan pujian Taehwang

" O iya, siapa namamu anak muda?", Tanya ajumma itu

" Saya Kim Myungsoo", sahut Taehwang yang menggunakan nama adopsi yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua adopsinya yang kini bahkan tidak perduli kepada Taehwang setelah Taehwang melarikan diri dari rumah mereka.

" Owh…, jika saja eomma masih bersama dengan anak eomma, mungkin sekarang dia seumuran denganmu", sahut ajumma itu dengan tatapan sedih saat menatap wajah Taehwang.

" Kenapa ajumma tidak bersama anak ajumma?", Tanya Taehwang penasaran

" Ajumma tidak bisa menceritakannya anak muda", sahut ajumma itu dan tersenyum kepada Taehwang

" Gwencana ajumma, o iya…ini uangnya", Taehwang memberikan uang 100 ribu Won kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut

" Tapi ini banyak sekali, Shireo…, ajumma tidak ingin menerimanya", tolak wanita paruh baya tersebut dan menahan tangan Taehwang yang ingin memberikan uang itu kepadanya

" Gwencana ajumma…, lagipula anggap saja aku berbagi pada ajumma", sahut Taehwang seraya tersenyum lebar dan tetap memberikan uang tersebut ke tangan wanita itu. Kemudian Taehwang berencana pergi setelah memberikan uang tersebut kepada wanita itu.

" Chamkanman…", ujar wanita itu menghentikan langkah kaki Taehwang

" Yee, ajumma", sahut Taehwang

Wanita itu membungkuskan beberapa tusuk bakso ikan lalu memberikannya kepada Taehwang.

" Ini untukmu, meskipun tidak sebesar uang yang kamu berikan pada ajumma. Tapi ajumma iklhas memberikan bakso ikan ini untukmu", ujarnya dan memberikan bungkus bakso ikan itu ke tangan kanan Taehwang

" Tapi ajumma…", Taehwang ingin menolak, tetapi wanita itu tetap keras memberikannya kepada Taehwang, hingga Taehwang pun tidak bisa menolaknya.

" Gumawo ajumma", Taehwang berterima kasih kepada wanita tersebut, dan wanita itupun menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar yang ia sunggingkan kepada Taehwang.

Taehwang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih menatap kepergian Taehwang dari balik punggungnya. Wanita itu memegang dadanya, seraya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Taehwang yang kini menghilang dari hadapannya.

" Apakah sekarang, anak bungsuku Taehwang sudah sebesar dirimu anak muda?", gumam Seungyeon wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah eomma kandung Han bersaudara.

oOo

" Kyuhyun~ah…palliya…, kajja kita makan bersama", teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar mandi

" Yee, hyung", sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian ia membukanya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang kini duduk di atas kasur seraya memainkan PSP milik Kyuhyun.

" Hya, hyung!, itu PSP ku", sahut Kyuhyun yang masih menyematkan handuk di kepalanya, dan berlari kearah Sungmin, lalu merebut PSP dari tangannya.

" Aish!, pelit sekali sih. Hyung Cuma pinjam sebentar saja kok", sungut Sungmin kesal dan manyun kepada Kyuhyun

" Biar saja", sahut Kyuhyun dan memeletkan lidahnya kepada Sungmin.

" Dasar GameKyu", ujar Sungmin yang masih kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

" Hahahaha…", tawa evil Kyuhyun.

" Kajja, ganti pakaianmu. Yang lain sudah menunggumu dari tadi", ujar Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari Kasur sembari berjalan ke luar dari kamar mereka.

" Sipp…Bos", sahut Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke kening seraya memberikan sikap hormat kepada Sungmin, hingga membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Setelah Sungmin ke luar dari kamar mereka, kini Kyuhyun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, lalu segera ke luar kamar untuk menghampiri semua hyung yang kini sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

" Lama sekali sih, Kyu", ujar Donghae yang sudah duduk dari tadi menunggunya

" Hehehe…mian hyung", sahut Kyuhyun meminta maaf atas kesalahan kecilnya

" Ya sudah, duduklah…kita makan bersama", ujar Teukie

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk bersama ke-12 hyungnya. Disela-sela mereka makan bersama, Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang dibuat Wookie, yaitu bakso ikan, sebenarnya bakso ikan yang sudah Wookie campur dengan sayuran yang sudah di Blender kemudian dicampur dengan ikan yang sudah dihaluskannya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil bakso ikan itu, kemudian melahapnya. Semua mata member Suju tertuju padanya, dan mereka cukup senang ketika Kyuhyun memakan sayuran yang telah dibuat oleh Wookie kini dimakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melahap beberapa bakso ikan itu, dan air mata kembali mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

" Hyung…noona…Taehwang…bogoshipeunde", batin Kyuhyun

Para member Suju bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis karena memakan bakso ikan itu.

" Waeyo Kyu?, kenapa kamu menangis?", Tanya Donghae

" Apa bakso ikannya tidak enak?", Tanya Wookie cemas

" Atau ada yang membuatmu sedih, Kyu?", tambah Kangin

Kyuhyun segera menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia tertawa dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya, hingga membuat yang lain bertambah bingung.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Kyu?", Tanya Heechul

Kyuhyun yang telah menghabiskan makanan dari mulutnya, kini menyembunyikannya dari ke-12 hyung nya tersebut.

" Hyung tertipu acting ku, Hahahahaha", sahutnya kemudian kembali tertawa palsu di depan semuanya.

" Dasar evil, kami pikir kamu kenapa-napa", sahut Hangeng

Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang duduk disisi kanan dan kirinya, menggetok kepalanya pelan dengan sendok makan.

" Aish!", dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

" Hahaha…", tawa yang lain.

" Hyung…, kalian semua telah mengganti kesepianku yang telah kehilangan ke-3 saudaraku, dengan semua keceriaan kalian. Aku berharap selamanya akan tetap seperti ini, dan ke-3 saudaraku dapat ditemukan kembali" batin Kyuhyun dan menatap semua member Suju, seraya tersenyum kepada mereka.

oOo

Seorang namja berparas tampan, mengenakan pakaian resmi kedokteran. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap dirinya. Ia merapikan kacamata yang selalu ia kenakan setiap kali bekerja, kemudian ia merapikan Jas kedokterannya.

Namja itu kemudian menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Joo Won~ah…, palliya…ada yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi", ujar seorang Dokter yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya, dan masih memegang gagang pintu saat ia membuka pintu ruangan Joo Won.

" Eoh…, aku segera kesana", sahut Joo Won yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri teman kerjanya, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan Joo Won.

Joo Won pergi untuk menemui orang yang sudah menunggunya di Lobi Rumah Sakit sejak tadi.

oOo

"Appa…siapa sebenarnya yang ingin appa kenalkan kepadaku?", Tanya Jiyeon yang sangat penasaran sejak tadi.

" Appa ingin mengenalkanmu dengan calon suamimu", sahut appa Jiyeon, yang membuat Jiyeon sontak terkejut, bahkan menjatuhkan sendok yang terletak disisi kanan tangannya. Jiyeon pun menunduk, untuk mengambil sendok itu.

" Annyeong haseyo ajussi…", Jiyeon kembali keposisi duduknya semula, kemudian ia menatap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan serta menggunakan kacamata, sedang memberi hormat kepada kedua orangtua Jiyeon dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan mereka.

" Eoh…kajja, duduklah bersama kami", ajak appa Jiyeon kepada namja tersebut

" Nee…", sahut namja itu kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang bersebelahan dengan Jiyeon.

oOo

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya sangat mual setelah makan tadi, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang berpindah-pindah, karena ia tidak tahan dengan rasa mual tersebut.

" Waeyo, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin cemas

" Gwencana hyung", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Wajahmu kelihatan pucat, kamu sakit?", Tanya Sungmin lagi

" Aniyo…, aku baik-baik saja kok"

Saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam Bus, tetapi Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa mual di perutnya, iapun meminta Sopir untuk berhenti di tepi jalan, hingga membuat member Suju yang berada dalam 1 Bus dengannya, dibuat bingung dengan permintaannya yang mendadak.

" Ajussi…tolong berhenti disini sebentar", pinta Kyuhyun

" Wae, Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin, Siwon dan juga Teukie bersamaan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab mereka, melainkan Kyuhyun segera berlari dan ke luar dari Bus. Kyuhyun membungkuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Para member cemas karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muntah, hingga membuat Siwon, Teukie, Yesung, Donghae, Sungmin dan juga Kangin ke luar dari Bus.

" Waeyo saeng?", Tanya Teukie dan mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

" Uwek…uwek…", Kyuhyun tidak menyahut dan masih memuntahkan semuanya, hingga kini membuat tubuhnya lemas. Keringat dingin yang ke luar telah membasahi tubuhnnya. Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan ia berdiri sempoyongan ,hingga ia dipapah Siwon yang berdiri disebelahrnya.

" Kamu sakit, Kyu?", Tanya Yesung

" Molla hyung, perutku mual sekali", sahut Kyuhyun lemah dan kini bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, hingga untuk melangkahkan kakinya pun terasa berat untuknya.

" Kita ke Rumah Sakit saja hyung", saran Kangin

" Nde, kita bawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit", sahut Teukie

" Andwae…hyung", sahut Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa pusing, hingga iapun rebah dan berhasil di topang oleh Siwon.

" KYUHYUN~AHHH…", teriak mereka panik saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan.

TBC

Hayo…, apakah reaksi Jiyeon setelah bertemu namja tersebut?

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Akankah Seungyeon bertemu kembali dengan ke-4 anaknya?


End file.
